With the advent of the use of computers a proliferation of expensive but portable equipment has appeared in such places as offices, schools or laboratories. Traditional locks are used to prevent the theft of such equipment. However, because of the multitude of these products, it is impractical to always have someone present to prevent a robber from breaking the lock and removing the equipment. The present invention is an apparatus which allows a monitoring system to be easily integrated with equipment or objects that are desired to be protected.